


Identity Fraud

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Good Morning, Officer [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere





	Identity Fraud

Being an officer means people know who you are.  
It means people know who you are and judge you as you wait for a date at the coffeeshop, whispering amongst themselves.

I mean- IF it was a date. Jack was very particular that this was "official business", and the dull sting of the healing wound on his arm reminded Mark for that.

It's not a date. He isn't interested in me, Mark thought, fiddling with the corners of a sugar packet in front of him.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a group of girls taking sidelong glances at him- theorizing who could he be meeting up. Mark was also wondering if he would be meeting anyone at all. He should probably bail. Jack was probably just kidding.

A stabbing sensation erupted from his chest- not quite the same pain from actually being stabbed (there was the situation with a drunk guy last year)- but it managed to take his breath away.

What if it all was a joke to Jack? The Irishman must have caught on to how creepy he was and decided to teach him a lesson by standing him up. Deflated, Mark took a sip from his coffee.

 

"Officer."

 

He spat back into his coffee out of surprise. Mark coughed and floundered ungracefully, feeling a burn in his throat from swallowing the hot drink wrong.

 

The policeman felt hands on his torso, pushing at his chest to relieve himself from the dry cough. "Breathe," a distinctly Irish voice soothed him, "relax."

Eventually, the redhead was able to calm himself, albeit, he just knew- just KNEW that he painted himself a fool in front of Jack for what felt like the third time in a row. He should totally have bailed.

 

"Ya need me more than I thought ye would. Do ya always get yerself in trouble?" Jack teased, taking a seat opposite of Mark.

"I have heightened reflex senses and instincts! It was your fault for startling me." Mark half-heartedly pinned, feeling the weight of watchful eyes around him- observing the pair.

The nurse rolled his eyes, saying something akin to "heightened reflex senses, my ass" under his breath. He rolled his shoulders and leaned back, straightening his back and giving a casual smile for Mark as if he wasn't completely destroying his life with the flash of teeth.

 

It was then Mark realized that the foreigner wasn't donned in the scrubs he had seen before. As far as he was concerned, it was early. He finally grew the balls to text him after their last interaction, and they settled on a nice 8 AM time- start of the day, fresh off Jack's shift.

But right now, the green-haired man was wearing a light blue shirt, collar low, and tight jeans. Had he prepared for this? The thought of the man being eager to impress him made Mark's heart stutter. He opted to cough instead of letting his blood clot.

 

"S-So, how was work?"

"Not much. The usual. Some people coming into th'emergency room late 'cos they can't sleep an' they think they have some crazy pro....."

 

Jack began to ramble, so Mark took this opportunity to unabashedly check this motherfucker out.

 

He must have been really into whatever he was talking about, considering how animated he was- arms gesticulating, eyes bright and awake. Sure, the redhead felt bad for not paying attention... he might be talking about how much he loves communism and he'd have no idea. It was just too tempting. Mark was a weak man.

 

Jack was foreign in more ways than just his ethnicity. He had this aura around him full of so much passion and vigor, almost too much. It enveloped the atmosphere is a please buzz. Mark smiled.

 

"Wot's that's goofy smile about?"

His expression faltered. "You... I..." Mark coughed. "I just like being with you."

 

The honesty surprised them both. Jack watched him carefully, looking down, back up, behind him, then back down with a sheepish grin of his own that made Mark feel like he was being set on fire.

 

"I actually have to go."

 

The fire was doused.

 

"I don't know mean now! Just..." He check his watch. "In a few."

 

Mark tried to hide his relief, but he couldn't help visibly relaxing in his seat. "Oh."

"I have t' go back and pick up th' last of ma things from my last place." Jack said matter-of-factly. The Irishman rubbed the back of his head, "It's a tough job too. I guess I hafta pay for someone t' help me-"

"I can help."

 

Mark, no. Mark, don't.

 

"I used to... be a mover. Before I was a cop."  
Before he was a cop, Mark was a part-time waiter. But how different could moving furniture around be, right?

Mark _definitely_ wanted to move around some furniture with Jack.

 

NO. BAD, MARK. He scolded himself internally.

 

The redhead was never one to lie, it was just that the opportunity to spend more time with this funny little Irishman was so inviting that his mouth lost control. That's what his testimony will be when he eventually gets caught. Mark felt cold all of a sudden.

 

Opposite of him, Jack looked for one part, disbelieving, and the other part ecstatic. He beamed bright and beautifully, almost vibrating with joy. Those blue eyes searched up and down Mark, "Could you BE anymore perfect?" He sighed dreamily.

Catching himself, the green-haired man coughed, before adding "I mean, for the situation." He covered up, taking a quip sip of coffee before realizing it was Mark's and apologizing.

"I hafta get all my stuff out by 12, so if we can be done, we can... I dunno... I can show ya th'city I used to live in. It's pretty shit, which was why I left, but there's this uh... walk by the bay. It's pretty cool. Maybe you want to join me? It's a long walk... I hope you don't mind."

 

The officer was too awe-struck to care. He nodded. He was **impressing** Jack, and it seemed to be working. Dreadfully, the only thing underneath his cop status was a lonely dork who loved video games too much and his sole redeeming house skill was cooking. But Jack doesn't have to know that- yet.  
With due luck, Mark might snap out of his lovesick reverie and get over Jack before that happens.

 

Yet as he watched Jack go off to another spiel about some supposedly mundane thing, watching his body move so sporadically and energetically, effectively hypnotizing Mark... he realizes that getting over him would never be that easy.


End file.
